Bước Chiến đấu
Trong Bước Chiến đấu (Nhật:バトルステップ Batorusuteppu) của Lượt Chiến đấu , người có lượt sẽ lựa chọn và thông báo 1 con quái vật mong muốn tấn công đối phường, và một trong những quái vật của đối thủ mong muốn tấn công, hay, nếu bạn có thể thông báo rằng muốn tấn công trực tiếp Điểm gốc của đối phương. Khi một cuộc tấn công được triển khai, Người có lượt vẫn giữ được quyền để kích hoạt hiệu ứng. Vào thời điểm này, người chơi được tự do để kích hoạt thẻ mà thực hiện một hành động khi một cuộc tấn công quái vật hoặc bất kỳ hiệu ứng khác cùng với sự phối hợp của người chơi có thể đáp ứng. Nếu người có lượt quyết định họ sẽ đi trước, đối thủ được cho một cơ hội để kích hoạt hiệu ứng phản lại cuộc tấn công (" Sakuretsu Armor "," Mirror Force ", vv) hoặc bất kỳ hiệu ứng khác cùng với sự phối hợp của người chơi có thể đáp ứng. Nếu Người có lượt đi trước, và đối thủ đi trước là tốt, cơ hội để kích hoạt một số thẻ kích hoạt để phản lại một cuộc tấn công được KẾT THÚC. Bước Chiến đấu không ngay lập tức tiến hành ngay Bước Thiệt hại sau khi cả hai người chơi vượt qua. Người chơi vẫn có thể kích hoạt thẻ hoặc tác dụng thẻ trong Bước Chiến đấu. Tuy nhiên, vào thời điểm này là quá muộn để sử dụng thẻ mà cần phản lại một cuộc tấn công.Thẻ khác vẫn có thể được sử dụng nếu nó phối hợp và chính xác, mặc dù. Example 1 The Turn Player declares an attack with a monster and passes priority. The opponent responds with his Set "Sakuretsu Armor". The Turn Player then Chains "Trap Jammer". Neither player has a response, so "Trap Jammer" negates and destroys "Sakuretsu Armor". The opponent then wants to activate another copy of "Sakuretsu Armor", but he/she cannot. The response window is closed. It is no longer possible to activate cards like "Sakuretsu Armor" in response to this attack. Example 2 The Turn Player declares an attack with a monster and passes priority. The opponent responds with his Set "Sakuretsu Armor". The Turn Player then Chains "Trap Jammer". Neither player has a response, so "Trap Jammer" negates and destroys "Sakuretsu Armor". The opponent then wants to activate "Book of Moon", and he/she can, because "Book of Moon" does not have to respond to an attack in order to be activated. The initial response window has passed, but since the Turn Player cannot enter the Damage Step until both players agree to do so, other cards may still be activated. Example 3 The Turn Player declares an attack with a monster and passes priority. The opponent passes back. The Turn Player then wants to activate "Magician's Circle", but he/she cannot. The chance to respond to the attack is over, because both players passed. If the Turn Player had wanted to ensure the activation of his "Magician's Circle", he/she should have retained priority and activated it when he/she first declared an attack. Example 4 The Turn Player declares an attack. He/She retains priority to activate "Magician's Circle". The opponent responds with "Seven Tools of the Bandit". The Turn Player passes, so the Chain resolves, and "Magician's Circle" is negated and destroyed. The chance to activate effects that respond to the attack declaration has passed. The Turn Player then activates "Enemy Controller", using its first effect, and targets the monster he/she was planning to attack. The opponent Chains "Ring of Destruction", targeting the same monster the Turn Player selected. Neither player activates any further effect, so the Chain resolves. "Ring of Destruction" destroys its target, and "Enemy Controller" loses its target and its effect because its target was removed by "Ring of Destruction". Now that the attack target has been removed from the field, a replay occurs. The Turn Player must redirect their attack. In the Battle Step, "Book of Moon" can be used on a vulnerable monster that has had an attack declared against it. The monster will flip face-down, and if no other actions are declared, it will flip face-up during the Damage Step. This way, Flip Effects can be re-used, and since the number of monsters on the field (and therefore, the number of potential attack targets) has not changed, a replay is not triggered. Thể_loại:Gameplay Thể_loại:Phases and Steps